PS If This Is Rachel, I Still Love You
by Careebear
Summary: A little Pucklberry One Shot based on the song Austin by Blake Shelton.


**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Glee or any of the characters used in this One Shot. Also, all mistakes are my own.**

**

* * *

**

It rained heavily the day she left. He was out promoting his new single and she was home alone yet again. She couldn't take it anymore. She packed her bags and headed out the door, leaving only a note behind.

Noah Puckerman arrived back at the house they shared later that night, exhausted after spending yet another day doing some PR. All he wanted was to get home to his girlfriend, Rachel. Turning his key in the lock he stepped inside.

"Rach, I'm home babe." Nobody answered. "Are you asleep or something?" He frowned and made his way to their bedroom. Pushing open the door he noticed that her wardrobe door was open and all its contents were gone. He rushed back to the kitchen and noticed the note that lay alone on the table.

"I'm sorry Noah; I was never really any good at being alone. Rachel x"

Sliding his phone out of his pocket he called her number, waiting patiently for the ringing to stop and to hear her beautiful voice. Unfortunately, the only voice he heard was the operator.

"I'm sorry but this number is currently unavailable."

Puck screamed and threw his iPhone at the wall in frustration, falling down on to the floor, his tears echoed in the empty house. The house phone rang but he remained in the position, feeling dumb. After about an hour the door burst open and Finn ran in.

"Puck! Why aren't you answering your phone and why are you sitting on the floor?" he laughed.

Puck lifted his head, his face blotchy and red from all the crying. The colour drained from Finn's face as he rushed towards his best friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked his breath shaky.

"She's left me." Puck whispered. He didn't want to say the words, it made it more real.

Finn remained silent and put his arm around his best friend. "It'll be ok; we'll help you get through this."

10 months later, Rachel sat on a bench in Central Park. She stared out on the people around her, thinking back on her life and all the mistakes she'd made, leaving L.A and Puck being the main one. He was soaring at the moment; she'd see his face in every single newspaper and magazine. She still loved him, she'd never stopped. But, she knew that he had probably moved on, although, she had never seen him with another girl in the papers. Shaking she slipped her phone out and dialled the number she knew off by heart. Speaking of hearts, hers pounded as she waited for an answer. It rung three times and then went to voicemail.

"If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it,

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling

If you've got something to sell you're wasting your time I'm not buying'

If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do,

And P.S If this is Rachel I still love you."

She dropped the phone in disbelief. Noah still loved her. She must have been sat in the same spot for hours in shock before she noticed it was beginning to get dark. Making her way home she decided to call him again, she figured she'd wait a few days though. Even though she loved him, she didn't want to seem desperate.

After waiting for three days she finally found the nerve to contact him again. Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone and dialled. She waited and sighed when it went to answerphone again. Hearing his soft voice brought tears of nostalgia to her eyes.

If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game,

And first thing Saturday if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake

And I'll be gone all weekend long

But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon.

P.S Is this is Rachel I still love you

Deciding to take a risk for once in her life Rachel left her number, and said nothing else.

Sunday night came around and Puck arrived home exhausted after spending the weekend at the lake with Mike and Tina. He hated coming home to an empty house. Everything there reminded him of her, all the memories they had together remained. Her pictures still hung on the walls and the perfume she'd left behind remained untouched on the dressing table. Even after all this time he still loved her, she was all he thought about. The guys had tried to suggest girls for him but he wasn't interested in any of them, even though Rachel had probably moved on. He grabbed a glass of water and made his way in to the living room. The answer machine was flashing so he pressed the red button. He heard a familiar voice and rushed quickly to write the number she read out. When the message stopped he anxiously dialled the number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Don't say anything Noah, just listen."

His heart began to pump faster at the sound of her voice saying his name, he couldn't believe it.

"If you're calling 'bout my heart it's still yours,

I should have listened to it a little more,

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong,

And by the way boy this is no machine you're talking to,

Noah, it's Rachel and I still love you"

He let out a gasp. "Rach, is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me. I love you, I miss you and I want to come home."

He opens his mouth to answer but is disrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Great timing idiot." he muttered as he walked towards the door. He opened it and stared in disbelief at the girl that graced his doorway. She hadn't changed at all since he last saw her, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her golden brown eyes were glazed with tears.

They stood facing each other in total shock for a while, until Rachel muttered a simple.

"Hey Noah."

"Rach, I- I can't believe you're here." Puck blinked.

She stepped in to the house. "I'm so sorry for leaving you; it was the worst mistake of my life. I just felt so alone and I don't know what I was thinking."

She ran into his arms and began to sob. He didn't care that she'd left; all he cared about was that she came back. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Baby, I don't care. You're back and that's all that matters to me right now. Allie left Noah in the Notebook remember? But she came back as well. Our love can survive anything. God I love you."

They both leaned in at the same time and the moment their lips met they both knew that their love was going to last forever.


End file.
